


Quiet

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Family, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Shepard deserves some peace and quiet. Even with an almost sixteen year old running around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

It’s been twenty years since the war ended. Their son was going to be sixteen soon, that beautiful baby boy they adopted all those years ago was growing up. The twenty years were hard on Liam, the retired commander had to recover and learn how to be himself again.

Steve watched Liam push his sunglasses up his nose. His husband of nineteen years had aged rather well, some gray around his temples and beard. Liam leaned back in the lawn chair as he watched their son walk up to the plate. Luca had taken up baseball last year, a passion he shared with his father.

Liam called out to his son to keep his eye on the ball. Steve smiled shaking his head. Liam scratched his beard. He reached out to rubbing Liam’s shoulder; his husband looked over his shoulder at him. “Hey handsome,” Liam smiled at him before looking back to the game.

Liam scratched his beard again watching their son hit a double. Luca waved at them from second base. Liam gave him a smile while Steve gave him a wave. Steve made a habit of watching his husband; he was always keeping an eye on Liam. Just in case.

**\---**

Luca was sitting on the counter watching Steve make them breakfast the next morning. “Hey Dad?” Luca asked picking at his nails looking up at his father.

"Hm?"

"What was Poppa like before...?" Steve turned around raising an eyebrow. "Before I came around?" Luca shrugged his shoulders.

"Your father... didn't do well after the war. It took some time for the both of us, but we made it." Steve reached in one of the cabinet to grab a plate for Luca. "The day we adopted you was a bright spot in some very dark times.” He handed the plate to his son telling him to go sit at the table.

“Does he ever go into the city?” Luca sat down at the table.

The family Dane at his heels begging for food, he was table height at this point, and getting taller every day.

“Sometimes like when he has to see the doctors and your stuff for school.” Steve made himself a plate. His husband was tucked away in his office. Steve shooed the dog away. It never seem to work he always came back to beg some more. “But, he likes it out here. It’s quiet. After everything your father deserves some quiet.”

**\---**

A few days later Liam was picking his son up from school, he was leaning on the old truck that he and Steve had worked on for over twenty years. He pushed his sunglasses up as the doors opened and the children ran out. Luca with his best friend came out behind all the smaller children. They were laughed and pushing each other playfully.

“Hey Pop!” He was Pop outside of the house. Never Poppa. “Hey John you want a ride?” The other boy nodded. “If that’s okay with you?” Luca looked up at his father. They had to go that way anyway.

“Get in, boys.” They quickly climbed in the truck. Liam shook his head. A lot of young children these days were named after him. Those poor children. He was never a fan of his name and now hundreds of other children would be as well. Liam climbed into the truck. “How are you parents, John?”

“They’re good!” He replied before going back to chatting with Luca. They talked about school, their finals coming up, and the prom. Luca was growing up a little too fast for him.

**\---**

Hours later with Luca tucked away in his bedroom with his dog. Liam felt bad for the dog with the boy’s music playing loudly. Steve’s fingers ran through his hair as they watched the news. His eyes grew heavily as his husband played with his greying hair. After all these years they didn’t need to make small talk.

His head slipped onto Steve’s shoulder yawing. The former commander curled into his husband causing Steve to chuckled softy. There was a soft and gentle kiss to the man’s forehead. “Why don’t you go to bed?”

“You’re not in the bed.”

Another gentle kiss to the man’s forehead. “That can be easily fixed.” Steve started to climb off the sofa. There was a grumble of protest from his husband. Those eyes pouting at him as he stood to his full height there was another grumble as Liam stood up.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Steve pulled him into a hug. They settled against each other, after all they had years of practice, they knew where to put their arms and hands. Liam’s face buried in Steve’s neck. “You’re right.” His fingers buried in Liam’s hair. “Come on, bed.”

“Best offer I’ve had all day,” Liam kissed Steve’s neck before looking back up. With a cheeky grin he started for their room on the other side of the house.

Steve doubted it would be a quiet night after all.


End file.
